


iM illitEraTe I canT writE

by k_mart



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mart/pseuds/k_mart
Summary: Neil Josten has spent his entire life running from his pastAndrew Minyard spent his entire life keeping promisesAfter they meet, Neil realizes that you cannot run away from your future and Andrew learns that there are some promises that are meant to be brokenNOTE: thank you clownboy for being such a talented writer!!! My lawyer will see you in Court (ha ha get it? Like an Exy Court??) because I’m suing your dumbass for hate comments <3





	iM illitEraTe I canT writE

**Author's Note:**

> yeehonk!!!

“Once upon a time andrew >:/... and then neil came into his life and uwu ... at last... andrew <3 >:/. and they lived happily ever after” 

-Aaron uwu


End file.
